Le chemin du pardon
by Hermi4851
Summary: Bella paiera quand même le prix de son escapade chez Jacob! Edward fera les comptes... Flashback: Billy / Jacob /!\ Fessée - Spanking
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire se passe dans "Hésitation", lorsque Bella dort chez les Cullen, après avoir séché les cours et s'être enfuie avec Jacob. Nuit mouvementée en perspective... ^^

* * *

Bella's POV

(...)

- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il si doucement que sa voix se fondit dans l'obscurité. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Je me raidis, guettant l'explosion de fureur - tant la mienne que la sienne. Rien ne vint cependant, et la pièce resta plongée dans la quiétude. Ça n'était pas normal: il aurait dû être en train de trembler de colère et de me faire la morale. Pourtant, le silence persistait.

Interloquée, je finis par parler:

- Tu n'es pas fâché?

Edward resta un moment sans répondre.

- Si, dit-il d'une voix tout aussi calme.

Je me redressai, prête à entamer les hostilités.

- Edward, tu n'as aucun droit de m'interdire d'aller à La Push. Jacob ne représente absolument aucun danger pour…

- Je sais, Bella, me coupa-t-il. J'ai fini par comprendre que tu avais raison à propos des loups-garous. Mes réticences tenaient plus de mes …préjugés envers eux que d'autre chose.

- Alors, où est le problème?

- Tout d'abord, tu as séché les cours, alors que le bac approche à grands pas.

- Toi aussi.

- Bella, j'ai déjà réussi mon bac il y a longtemps. J'ai fini l'université. Crois-tu vraiment qu'une journée de cours manquée ait une quelconque importance en ce qui me concerne? Et si cela ne suffisait pas, j'ai une autre excuse: je suis parti pour des raisons de sécurité: pour protéger ta famille, toi, et tes amis. Je ne suis pas allé faire la fête avec une bande d'Indiens mal éduqués.

- Si tu m'avais permise d'y aller, je n'aurais pas eu à le faire clandestinement, répliquai-je, agacée.

- C'est pourquoi nous aurions pu oublier cet incident s'il n'y avait eu que cela.

- Quoi encore, Edward?

- Tu n'as même pas pris un GSM avec toi, alors qu'il y en avait un dans ton sac que tu as oublié à l'école. Alice l'a repris pour toi. Il aurait été facile de le prendre avec, ça ne t'aurait pris que trois secondes de plus. Imagines-tu ce qui se serait passé si Jacob avait perdu le contrôle? Tu n'aurais eu aucun moyen de nous joindre.

- Jacob n'a pas perdu le contrôle! m'exclamai-je.

- Il y a toujours un risque, Bella. Même avec moi, il y a toujours un risque. Alors, je ne parle pas d'adolescents instables qui viennent à peine de découvrir leur pouvoir.

Je me tus, anéantie par cette logique implacable. Peut-être ma petite aventure avait-elle en effet été un peu trop hasardeuse.

- Et je ne vais pas te regarder risquer ta vie sans rien faire, rajouta Edward d'un ton froid.

Je fus intriguée par ses paroles. Qu'allait-il faire? Je le fixai d'un air interrogateur. Il continua:

- Bien que je n'aie aucune envie de le faire, je vais être obligé de m'assurer que tu ne prendras plus de risques inconsidérés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? demandai-je en le regardant se lever.

- Ce que mes parents humains ou Carlisle aurait fait pour moi si je m'étais comporté d'une façon aussi dangereuse.

Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'attendait. Bouche bée, je lui lançai un regard interrogateur. J'étais sûre d'avoir l'air particulièrement stupide.

- Je vais te donner une fessée, finit par m'apprendre Edward.

Il me fallut une seconde entière pour comprendre. Puis l'absurdité de son affirmation arriva enfin à mon cerveau lent:

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux!

- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Edward, j'ai 18 ans!

-J'en ai 87 et ça n'empêche pas Carlisle.

J'oubliai momentanément ma propre situation, assez critique d'ailleurs, pour m'étonner à ma guise. Edward se faisait fesser par Carlisle? Le Carlisle, doux, gentil, compatissant?

- Mais pour l'instant, c'est de toi que nous discutons.

Je revins à l'instant présent. Si telle avait été son intention, Edward avait parfaitement réussi son coup: j'étais complètement déstabilisée par le fait que mon petit ami reçoive la fessée.

- N...Non, dis-je d'une voix que j'aurais voulue plus assurée.

Edward resta silencieux, son regard étonnamment froid me couvant, ce corps divin à plus d'un mètre de moi. Je détestais cette distance. Je voulais lui sauter au cou, mais j'avais comme l'impression qu'il se déroberait - acte qui me fendrait le coeur. Je finis par murmurer:

- Sinon… tu ne me pardonneras pas?

Pendant une fraction de seconde, mon bien-aimé détourna le regard. Ah, j'avais touché un point sensible.

- Ça sera… plus difficile.

J'en eus le souffle coupé. La simple idée qu'Edward puisse m'en vouloir m'était insupportable. Je restai silencieuse, désireuse de son pardon mais incapable d'aller le chercher. Edward sembla s'apercevoir de mon combat intérieur:

- Bella, me fais-tu confiance?

- Bien sûr, répondis-je sans réfléchir.

- Alors viens ici. Jamais je ne te blesserai, Bella.

Levant les yeux vers lui, je vis tout l'amour qu'Edward me portait et cela me donna la force de me lever et de m'avancer vers le divan noir où il se trouvait.

Edward me prit la main avec une douceur infinie et me guida vers ses genoux. Le rouge me monta instantanément aux joues. Mon cœurs s'emballa et je rougis encore plus à l'idée qu'Edward pouvait très bien l'entendre.

Soudain, je sentis mon pantalon de pyjama descendre à mes chevilles en même temps que ma culotte.

- Non! Edward, s'il te plaît, pas comme ça!

- J'ai bien peur que si.

Protester plus ne servirait rien, je le savais. Je me raidis donc en attente de la première claque. Je ne fus pas déçue. Une pluie de coups se mit à s'abattre sur mon postérieur vulnérable.

Cela faisait mal! Horriblement mal! Pourtant j'étais consciente qu'Edward maîtrisait sa force. Ce n'était pas plus que ce je pouvais endurer; enfin, pour l'instant…

Jamais je n'avais reçu de fessée. Juste une ou deux claques d'avertissement de la part de Charlie, les rares fois où je passais mes vacances chez lui. De Renée, il ne fallait pas y penser.

Cependant, j'avais vu Jacob la recevoir de son père alors que nous étions petits. On s'était disputés (pour des broutilles, comme tous les enfants) et il avait fini par me lancer une tarte à la boue à la figure. J'avais éclaté en sanglots et Billy, alerté par mes pleurs, avait accouru. Le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, il avait empoigné Jacob et s'était mis à le fesser sur le champ. L'incident avait vite été oublié et nous avions recommencé à jouer.

Deux claques particulièrement cuisantes me ramenèrent à la réalité en même temps que la voix d'Edward:

- Pourquoi reçois-tu cette fessée, Bella?

Question stupide et humiliante! Je répondis néanmoins:

- Parce que j'ai séché les cours pour aller chez Jacob.

- Et?

- Et…et parce que je n'ai pas pris mon GSM avec.

- Exact. Je tiens à toi plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, Bella, et… je mourrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. S'il te plaît, ne refais plus jamais quelque chose d'aussi dangereux.

Ces mots m'atteignirent et une larme solitaire coula le long de mes joues.

- Je-je ne le referai plus, je te le promets!

- Je suis heureux de l'entendre.

Il continua à me fesser pendant un moment avant qu'un premier sanglot ne m'échappe. Je le suppliai:

- S'il te plaît, Edward, arrête!

Il ne répondit rien.

- Je suis désolééée!

- Je sais, mon amour.

J'éclatai en sanglots, ne luttant plus contre le flot de larmes qui envahissaient mon visage. Je ne pensais à rien à part Edward et cette horrible douleur. Je continuai de pleurer, inconsciente de ce qui se passait autour de moi, jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive qu'une main glaciale caressait mon dos en des cercles apaisants. Mes vêtements avaient été habilement replacés et finalement, mes larmes cessèrent.

Edward me retourna sur ses genoux et me porta jusqu'au lit sur lequel il me posa à plat ventre. Il me couvrit avec les couvertures et je me blottis contre lui autant que je le pus. Il me sourit et alors que je le couvais des yeux, il murmura ce que j'avais par-dessus tout besoin d'entendre:

- Tu es pardonnée, Bella.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son épaule et soupirai d'aise. Le rêve se mêla à la réalité sans que je puisse les distinguer et rapidement, je sombrai dans le sommeil.

* * *

La petite **histoire avec Jacob** vous intéresse-t-elle**?** Je peux l'écrire si vous manifestez suffisamment d'enthousiasme ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, mais j'étais prise dans un tas de choses assez importantes. Je viens à peine de retrouver le temps d'écrire. :)

Enfin, ceci est du passé et pour fêter la première neige (oui oui, il neige enfin en Belgique! On peut dire que ça sent Noël!!), je vous livre enfin cette histoire promise il y a longtemps. Histoire que j'ai voulue légère et amusante, tout en restant dans le "tragique de la situation".

* * *

Confortablement installés dans leur divan respectif, leur assiette de poisson frit sur les genoux et les yeux fixés sur la télévision, Charlie Swan et Billy Black passaient un très agréable samedi après-midi, d'autant plus que leur équipe préférée menait le jeu depuis le début de la partie. Pris dans l'excitation du match, on comprendra aisément que leurs rejetons leur soient complètement sortis de la tête. Heureusement, ceux-ci s'étaient préservés de l'ennui en s'occupant d'une façon que leurs mères auraient sûrement réprouvée: la confection de tartes à la boue. Le jardin de Charlie était un endroit idéal pour se livrer à cette activité puisqu'il était, comme d'habitude, tellement humide que les petits pieds de Bella et de Jacob faisait suinter l'eau de la terre avec de joyeux "splashs".

Ainsi, dans la végétation luxuriante se distinguaient deux petites frimousses, qui se distinguaient d'ailleurs de moins en moins à mesure qu'elles se couvraient de boue. Bientôt, seuls leurs petits cris aigus permettraient de les localiser.

- C'est moi qui a la plus belle tarte! s'écria Jacob.

- Bah non, c'est moi! Et puis on dit "c'est moi qui AI" ! corrigea Bella.

- Même pas vrai d'abord!

- Si, c'est vrai!

- Nan, c'est pas vrai!

- Tu peux demander à papa, et tu verras!

- Je sais que c'est faux pasque les filles, ça ment tout le temps, NAH!

- MI-SO-GY-NE!

Silence. Bella eut un sourire vainqueur devant l'air interloqué de Jacob:

- AHA! Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire!

- Si je sais! répondit Jacob dans un réflexe.

- Ah oui, et ça veut dire quoi alors?

- Je te le dirai pas parce que c'est toi qui sais pas.

- C'est moi qui l'ai dit, alors je sais ce que ça veut dire, patate!

- Ça prouve rien, espèce de cornichon!

Jacob commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer. Bella, d'humeur joueuse, décida de le pousser à bout:

- Gros balourd!

Et c'en fut trop. Jacob prit ce qui, d'après lui, était une tarte à la boue (mais consistait plutôt en un tas informe, gluant et brunâtre) et la jeta à la tête de Bella. Il ne manqua pas son coup et une Bella couverte de gadoue éclata en sanglots et se mit à courir quasi à l'aveuglette en direction de la maison.

*****

- PAPAAAAA!!!

Charlie tressaillit et leva la tête, regardant de tous côtés pour finalement apercevoir, déboulant depuis la porte de derrière, un petite chose couleur marron qui ressemblait vaguement à sa fille. Alarmé, il se leva du canapé pour prendre Bella dans ses bras (sa chemise à carreaux se maculant au passage d'une teinte brune assez peu esthétique) en s'écriant:

- Bella! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

- C-C'est Jacoooooooob! hoqueta Bella tant bien que mal.

- Allons, ma puce, calme-toi. On va nettoyer tout ça puis tu vas tout m'expliquer calmement d'accord?

Charlie se dirigea vers la cuisine où il débarrassa le visage de sa petite fille de toute cette boue. Pendant ce temps, Billy avait été chercher son fils dont il s'était soudain rappelé l'existence. Lorsqu'il revint avec un Jacob effrayé, Bella s'était quelque peu calmée et elle réussit finalement à articuler:

- J-Jacob m'a lancé une tarte à la boue! O-On s'est disputés et il me l'a lancée dans la figure!

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers Jacob d'un même mouvement. Jacob sembla rétrécir devant le regard sévère des deux amis:

- J-J'étais… Elle avait… J-je… bredouilla-t-il lamentablement.

- Jacob, est-ce que c'est vrai? demanda Bill d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Jacob baissa la tête et émit un petit "oui, mais…" qui fut suffisant pour convaincre son père de sa culpabilité. Sans perdre un instant, il tira une chaise de la table, s'y assit et fit valser Jacob sur ses genoux.

- Noooooooon! fut la réponse de ce dernier.

CLAC! L'immense main de Billy s'abattit sur le postérieur de Jacob qui glapit avant de commencer à pleurer. Bella, blottie dans les bras de son père, regardait la scène avec des yeux ronds.

Billy fessa son fils quelques fois de plus avant de le remettre sur ses pieds. Jacob s'empressa de frotter son derrière, un moue qu'il voulait apitoyante sur le visage. Billy lui prit le menton et le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit:

- Tu ne refais plus jamais ça, compris ?!

- O-oui, papa.

Billy perdit alors son expression sévère et prit également son enfant dans ses bras.

- Présente tes excuses à Bella.

Jacob renifla et pensa un moment protester (elle l'avait quand même traité de gros balourd!) mais son derrière douloureux lui souffla qu'il valait mieux obéir:

- Pardon, Bella, marmonna-t-il.

Bella, les yeux encore écarquillés de ce qu'elle venait de voir, sentit qu'elle devait répondre quelque chose:

- Ça va, Jake.

- Bon, dit Charlie, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de tous aller prendre une douche mais je ne veux plus vous voir vous disputer, c'est clair?

- Oui, papa.

- Oui, m'sieur.

Leurs enfants toujours dans leurs bras, Charlie et Billy se dirigèrent vers la camionnette de ce dernier.

- Heureusement que le match venait de se terminer, dit Billy en installant Jacob dans la voiture.

- Tu l'as dit, répondit Charlie avec un sourire.

*****

Le silence régnait dans la voiture, Jacob étant encore un peu secoué. Il finit cependant par briser le silence:

- Papa?

- Oui, fiston?

- Ça veut dire quoi, "myjosine" ?

* * *

Une dernière petite chose: J'ai un cadeau de Noël pour vous cette année. Vous la découvrirez le 25 (ben oui, sinon c'est plus un cadeau de Noël ^^).


End file.
